Season 8
, Katee Sackhoff, Mykelti Williamson, Mary Lynn Rajskub, Freddie Prinze Jr., Annie Wersching, Kiefer Sutherland, Anil Kapoor, Cherry Jones, and Chris Diamantopoulos]] :"All he wants is his family. All he needs is to survive one more day." ::— Season 8 promos '''Season 8' of 24 premiered in the United States on January 17, 2010 at 8pm on Fox. The premiere was a 2-night, 4-hour event (January 17 and 18 from 9-11pm/8-10pm on FOX/Global). On 26 March 2010, it was announced that Season 8 would be the show's final season. Season overview In the eighth season, CTU has been reinstated, upgraded, and is run by MBA-schooled and razor-sharp head honcho Brian Hastings in New York. Cole Ortiz, an ex-Marine who wants to follow in Jack Bauer's footsteps, runs the division’s Field Operations. Expert data analyst Dana Walsh collaborates with systems analyst Arlo Glass inside CTU. Rob Weiss serves as President Allison Taylor's new chief of staff, and Meredith Reed is an ambitious journalist with ties to the unfolding situation. As President Omar Hassan of Kamistan comes to the United States on a peacemaking mission, he is targeted by a group of Russian terrorists, led by people from within Hassan's own country. CTU has to stop the impending threat, with the help of a reluctant Jack Bauer. Series conclusion In the afternoon of 26 March 2010, a statement was issued from FOX explaining that Season 8 would conclude 24's run on television. Kiefer Sutherland gave a statement: Executive producer and showrunner Howard Gordon was also a part of the decision. He was quoted saying: Plans to continue the show on in feature film form are now being explored, with Billy Ray being contracted to write a screenplay, and plans for shooting to commence in late 2010 or early 2011. Timeline Day 8 begins 18 months after Day 7 at 4:00pm ET, the latest in the day of any season. This is the second season to use Eastern Time as opposed to Pacific Time. According to the date on Pavel Tokarev's phone, the day takes place on February 27-28, contrary to Operation Hero stating it takes place in late May. (This makes sense due to the fact the sun set before 7:00pm) Day 8 takes place roughly 14 years after Day 1. Format As with many previous Days, Season 8 can be divided into three acts. #Jack is unwillingly dragged back into the world of CTU when an assassination plot is underway targeting Kamistani President Omar Hassan during a peace conference at the United Nations with U.S. President Allison Taylor. The main antagonists of this act are Davros and Farhad Hassan. #The second act can be split into two more specific sub-acts: ##Jack and an emotionally tangled Renee Walker must go undercover with the Russian mob in order to prevent an IRK terrorist cell from acquiring stolen nuclear fuel rods. The main antagonists of this act are Sergei Bazhaev and Vladimir Laitanan. ##The terrorists use the rods to develop a dirty bomb and threaten Manhattan while Jack is tasked with evacuating President Hassan to a secure location. The main antagonists of this act are Samir Mehran, Tarin Faroush and Dana Walsh. #Fueled by revenge, Jack goes rogue to hunt down members of the Russian government responsible for the day's events: Yuri Suvarov, Mikhail Novakovich, and Pavel Tokarev. Jack simultaneously runs from the enforcement apparatus of the federal government, as the White House attempts to cover up the truth in a desperate attempt to save the peace treaty. The main antagonists for the cover-up are Allison Taylor, Charles Logan, and Jason Pillar. Major subplots * Jack Bauer's attempts to leave New York and be with his family. * Dana Walsh's mysterious past as "Jenny Scott", and the hoops she has to jump through to satisfy Kevin Wade, a man from her past that she would rather forget. * President Omar Hassan's paranoid behaviour because of his brother's betrayal, resulting in distrust amongst even his closest allies. * Renee Walker being reactived, despite being fired from the FBI. * An EMP is detonated at CTU, leaving them unable to assist with the mission to find the nuclear rods. * The presence of a mole at CTU who is aiding the terrorists. * High-ranking members of President Taylor's administration work behind her back in order to resolve the nuclear fuel rod crisis at the risk of destroying the peace process between the United States and the Islamic Republic of Kamistan. * The reappearance of Charles Logan and his impact on other characters. * Chloe O'Brian replacing Brian Hastings as the head of CTU and the impact it has on others. * Renee Walker is murdered, prompting Jack to go rogue and defy Chloe and President Taylor to avenge her death. * President Allison Taylor's questionable actions to keep the peace treaty alive. * Russian President Yuri Suvarov is revealed to be the mastermind behind the day's events. Cast from Season 8]] :''See also: Recurring characters, Character appearances for Season 8 Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (24 episodes) *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian (24 episodes) *Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan (15 episodes) *Annie Wersching as Renee Walker (13 episodes) *Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings (17 episodes) *Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh (20 episodes) *Chris Diamantopoulos as Rob Weiss (12 episodes) *John Boyd as Arlo Glass (24 episodes) *with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz (24 episodes) *and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor (20 episodes) Special Guest Stars *Gregory Itzin as Charles Logan (8 episodes) *Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer (2 episodes) Guest starring *Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan (21 episodes) *Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan (20 episodes) *T.J. Ramini as Tarin Faroush (11 episodes) *Mido Hamada as Samir Mehran (10 episodes) *Clayne Crawford as Kevin Wade (9 episodes) *Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods (8 episodes) *Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar (8 episodes) *Akbar Kurtha as Farhad Hassan (8 episodes) *Navid Negahban as Jamot (8 episodes) *Graham McTavish as Mikhail Novakovich (7 episodes) *David Anders as Josef Bazhaev (6 episodes) *Michael Filipowich as Nick Coughlin (6 episodes) *Julian Morris as Agent Owen (6 episodes) *Hrach Titizian as Nabeel (6 episodes) *Jennifer Westfeldt as Meredith Reed (6 episodes) *Ethan Rains as Ali (5 episodes) *Gene Farber as Oleg Bazhaev (4 episodes) *Doug Hutchison as Davros (4 episodes) *Joel Bissonnette as Pavel Tokarev (4 episodes) *Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov (3 episodes) *Stephen Root as Bill Prady (3 episodes) *Rami Malek as Marcos Al-Zacar (3 episodes) *Jordan Marder as Dimitri (3 episodes) *D.B. Sweeney as Mark Bledsoe (2 episodes) *Paul Wesley as Stephen (2 episodes) *with Bob Gunton as Secretary of State Ethan Kanin (10 episodes) *with Callum Keith Rennie as Vladimir Laitanan (3 episodes) *and Jurgen Prochnow as Sergei Bazhaev (7 episodes) *and Michael Madsen as Jim Ricker (4 episodes) *and Eriq La Salle as UN Secretary General (2 episodes) *and Mare Winningham as Elaine Al-Zacar (2 episodes) Airings The following episodes were broadcast as back-to-back as two-hour episodes: *Episodes 1 and 2; "4:00pm-5:00pm" and "5:00pm-6:00pm" on January 17, 2010 *Episodes 3 and 4; "6:00pm-7:00pm" and "7:00pm-8:00pm" on January 18, 2010 *Episodes 5 and 6; "8:00pm-9:00pm" and "9:00pm-10:00pm" on January 31, 2010 (UK Only) *Episodes 15 and 16; "6:00am-7:00am" and "7:00am-8:00am" on April 5, 2010 (Not in Australia or UK) *Episodes 23 and 24; "2:00pm-3:00pm" and "3:00pm-4:00pm" on May 24, 2010 Episodes See also *Day 8 antagonists *Unnamed Day 8 characters *DVD collections: Region 1, Region 2, Region 4 *Blu-ray collections: Region A, Region B * Category:24 Category:Seasons